


How Do Skeletons Blush?

by The_Intuitive_Special



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Intuitive_Special/pseuds/The_Intuitive_Special
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne wants to tell you the story about what happened while she was training Papyrus the other day. Seems she caught him staring at her and not paying attention to what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do Skeletons Blush?

I've been friends with Sans and Papyrus for... forever and I still have no idea how they blush.

I didn't even know they _could_ blush. And then I once saw Toriel take Sans's hand under the dinner table and he went bright red!

What? Why haven't I _asked_ them how they blush? I'm not gonna ask them that! Why would I ask them such a dumb question?

Anyway, the reason I bring it up is because not too long ago, way after we got the surface and everything, I noticed Papyrus blushing a _lot_ around me. Like all the time! I don't know when it started. I did notice he would stare at me a lot. I practically have eyes on the back of my head! Any warrior needs keen senses like that.

What? _Do_ I have eyes on the back of my head? No! Why would you ask me that? Stop interrupting my story!

What I noticed more than anything was that, in the time since we got to the surface, Papyrus started forgetting stuff I'd taught him ages ago. Basic spaghetti making. How to surprise opponents with unpredictable attacks. He even once forgot to wash one of the dishes after one of our cooking lessons! That's when I knew something was up!

See, after all the stuff we've gone through, I've kind of grown super fond of him. He's one of my best friends. And if something was wrong, I thought I should bring it up!

So one day, after a training session where he stared at me a lot and kept looking away when I looked back at him, I finally asked what was wrong.

"N-nothing!" he exclaimed. "Why would something be wrong? I, the Great Papyrus-"

"Am never emotional about anything, I know." I interrupted.

"That's not what I was going to-"

"Come on, Papyrus, you can tell me!"

Papyrus started to squirm uncomfortably, sweat beading his forehead.

Huh? How does he sweat? Oh my god, if I don't know how skeletons blush, why the hell do you think I know how they sweat?

Anyway, that's when I realized something. The way he would keep glancing over at me even when we weren't alone together, how he'd started opening doors for me, the way he stopped protesting so much when I noogied him... what if... what if...

"Hey, Papyrus, d'you want to go out sometime?"

"What? You mean train outside?"

"No, on a date!" I grinned at him.

Papyrus began to fidget so much, I knew I was right. I was totally onto something! The Great Papyrus has the biggest crush on me! I didn't know he could have a crush on anyone, considering how full of himself he is. Actually, that made it really flattering!

"R-really?" Papyrus put his hands on either side of his face. "Wowie! A d-date? With you? I... I... I don't know what I'll wear! One should always wear the finest clothing when dating the finest person... uhh... fine... no, I didn't mean fine... I mean..."

I laughed. I don't usually think things are cute but Papyrus babbling on and on and trying to stop himself from putting his foot in his mouth was freaking adorable!

"How 'bout tomorrow night?" I interrupted him before he talked himself into a corner.

"Okay!" Papyrus seemed to have finally shaken off a lot of his nervousness. "I, the Great Papyrus, will go on a date with you!"

"Great! So where were we?"

We trained a bit more and then he went home. But I gotta say, I'm actually excited about our date! I hope he wears a suit! I think he'd look great in a suit!

What? What do you mean I'm blushing? Shut up!


End file.
